memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
IndigenousRabies
*Derxan Alvail or indigenousRabies is a blueblood who frequents #TRUTH_OR_DARE_FOREVER. He doesn't have the best reputation altogether, but is trying to better himself and become a better memogoer, and has a few friends in TORDF. He is, in short, an airheaded perverted freak who has a slightly twisted view of romance (though slightly is emphasized and he does now follow the rule of one person in a quadrant), but he always has the best intentions for his friends and redrom quadrants. Biography/Relationships Derxan got through the cave trials fairly easily, with no major setbacks happening. Soon after, a large creature similar to a slug but with caterpillar-like protolegs chose the young blueblood wiggler as his charge, and Derxan soon formed what could be considered by humans a brotherly bond with his lusus, who he would later name Gaston. His early sweeps were easy due to his status as a noble and the fact that he lived in the grasslands, with a fairly large city with shops nearby. When he was about five sweeps old, though, he met five older, lowblooded boys. They didn't seem to mean any harm and were at the moment just perusing a store-owner's wares like him. Since they seemed nice enough, and looked like they knew the city well, Derxan struck up a conversation with them and soon formed a friendship with the group. They taught him about the city and what was basically general street smarts. The group did get a little too rough for his liking at times, but the relationship was altogether worth it, until they got too violent. He took to hiding in his hive whenever they could have been around, and he heard their taunts and mockeries early in the night when he was just waking up. One day he was too low on food, so he decided to sneak through the grasslands to the city and stock up. He didn't make it twenty steps away from his hive before they attacked him. He was confused and scared and they were driven by unclear anger and desire to beat him to death. Derxan didn't die, but he just barely survived. Broken, bleeding and barely conscious, he couldn't get himself back into his hive. Luckily, his lusus noticed the commotion and dragged him inside before the daytime came. This young Derxan was interested in medicine and chemistry, and he bound and casted himself well enough, but the pain was nearly unbearable. So he tried multiple procedures and consumed quite a few chemical concoctions in an attempt to stop his pain. In the end, though, all he did was fry his nerves. His pain receptors went nearly numb while his other receptors become extra sensitive to accommodate. He became a shut-in for a bit over two and a half sweeps. He made very, very rare runs to the city for supplies only when he absolutely needed them, and was always on the lookout for the return of the lowbloods. During this time, he acquired the deviancy and perversion he was known for. Related to that, he set up a bit of a business involving a webcam and a paysite. This became a steady and heavy source of income for him, and his name soon became worth millions of caegars. He had so much attention by then, but it wasn't personal. So he made friends. A lot of them went off to play a game, or something, and he never heard of them again. But there was this one troll, Zentas Quonia, who changed his life for the better - and, temporarily, for the worst, too. Zentas was a tealblood, big and strong. Derxan was glad to have him as a friend, and he was happy he stayed behind for him. But he was confused. He felt a bit... weird about Zentas. Not weird in a bad way, either. His confusion soon cleared up into the realization that he had a flushed attraction for the tealblood. He was nervous and scared to admit this, so he kept it a secret for quite a while, until Zentas decided to come over and help Derxan a bit with his problem of going outside. With Zentas in Derxan's hive, he could barely stay calm, but he managed. Zentas stayed over for a number of days in order to help Derxan, and he did, with great success, but once that was all well and over, they started talking. One conversation, they ended up on the topic of romance. After beating around the bush for a long while, Derxan confessed his attraction towards Zentas, and the tealblood surprisingly did the same. Derxan finally had a matesprit. He was giddy with excitement. And they had a wonderful time with each other, the two of them. (Also, Derxan picked up being a coroner/serial murderer around this time.) But then Zentas just... disappeared. Derxan was distraught. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where Zentas was, or if he was alright. All of this led him into a downward spiral until he became a promiscuous romantic fiend. It started off with Zayak Aquila. Then Reck. Then he just kept on entering relationships with other people, until he had upwards of six matesprits simultaneously. He was found out by all of them, and his reputation, while not the best, was tarnished heavily, until he was considered a cheating whore by most of TORDF (and Spin The Bottle when it was still up). He didn't like it. He didn't like himself. But then he met Syket. Syket was a nice young yellowblooded troll, and the two quickly fell for each other. As soon as Derxan realized he had feelings for Syket, he made a promise to himself to never do something like be in multiple flushed or caliginous relationships again. Syket left eventually, though, for perigees. Derxan was, once again, sad and alone. But everything passes soon enough. A cyanblooded young woman who went by the name of Chamoi showed up in TORDF, and she and him were smitten for each other. This relationship was actually very, very short, and it ended for a reason that wasn't Derxan's fault at all. However, the blueblood formed another relationship, within another quadrant, with a boy named Orion. A moiraillegience. It was a good relationship, and even if it didn't end happily, while it was going on it was happy enough. He entered a game not entirely unlike SGRUB with Orion, and presumably won, ascending as the Mage of Life. ALSO YEAH THERE WAS A GUY NAMED COATL WHO WAS HIS MOIRAIL FOR A BIT BUT NOW THEY'RE SPLIT DERXAN AND HIM YEAH.......... Now they're dicks to each other. Naturally. There was a newcomer in TORDF. A young human woman wearing winter clothing and a bunny ear headband, with yellow text and pink... everything else, really. Her name was Rebecca Pilcrow, and oh did Derxan fall for her hard. She was a bit oblivious to his initial advances, so he asked her outright if she would like to fill his flushed quadrant, and she said yes. Thus began the longest romantic relationship Derxan has ever had. And one of the happiest. They seemed to fit so well together, considering they were so happy with each other. Whenever they were in the same room, they were also right next to each other. Derxan indirectly made Rebecca immortal, by suggesting she drink a bottle of amrita, an immortality potion that was gathered by that weird naga thing whose name is Kataki. He also gave her actual rabbit ears, and a bunny tail, with his powers. Jakk. He told Rebecca of Jakk, and Rebecca was confused for a bit. She told him that humans were monogamous. They didn't have multiple romantic partners. She said she didn't know if she could be in a relationship with him anymore. Derxan was almost sure she would leave him. But she didn't. She realized that blackrom is incredibly important in a troll's life - necessary, actually, and she came back to him. Their relationship with each other lasted for a long time, after that, until Derxan basically cheated on her. He had intimate relations with Jakk. Rebecca had it and left him soon after he told her. Derxan's most recent pale relationship acquisition was becoming moirails with Enola. Somehow, he quickly became very good friends with the nuclear troll, and eventually just asked if she would like to be his moirail. She said yes, and a functional and happy moiraillegience was formed. Enola was, as moirails usually are involved in affairs regarding other quadrants, implicated in Rebecca's breakup with Derxan. She consoled him successfully, and although there were a few moments of upset, he dealt with the breakup fairly well. Derxan met a nice, reserved relaxed greenblooded boy who wasn't particularly fond of nonsense. After just a few (but very long) conversations filled with flirtiness and flustering and talks about crushes, Derxan went over to the greenblood (whose name is Varuno)'s hive. Within that visit, they confessed their flushed feelings for each other and became matesprits. Varuno has, since, disappeared without notice, leaving Derxan alone, and Derxan is ready to look for somebody else, now. Interests and Hobbies Derxan was always interested in medicine his whole life, though after his run-in with those lowbloods, it was put into even more of an appealing light to him. He also dabbled in chemistry for a spell, and for what he knew about it, he was pretty decent, but he eventually grew to find it boring. After a while, he began collecting cadavers for autopsies and general research of the trollian body, though stopped that, too, because most of his specimens were still alive when he found them and living in the city nearby him (he didn't want to ruin his reputation with its inhabitants), and because Enola had a moral conscience and did not care for advancements in medical science. He also has a knack for cooking, and makes most of his meals for himself from scratch. He's decent with tailoring outfits and enjoys doing so, though most of the outfits he makes he wouldn't wear out in public where EVERYONE could see him. And, even though this is probably true for many other people, he likes being social and wants to maintain happy, fulfilling relationships. Art YpUBF - Imgur.png|Derxan's lusus, Gaston. He's at Derxan's shoulder height. So pretty huge. 3KRbS - Imgur.jpg|Flipping the bird. :y 3qgIw - Imgur.jpg|Derxan as a grub. 7wYaC - Imgur.jpg|A bust portrait of Derxan. xFsdj - Imgur.jpg|This is also a bust portrait of Derxan. Except in this one he's a GIRL?!? AxDdF - Imgur.png|Art by Facada/Chris/whatever the fuck he should be called idc. CrItX - Imgur.jpg|Another picture of Derxan........... GQFyn - Imgur.png|Oh my this one is a bit suggestive. IoWoc - Imgur.png|This one. This one's the sexiest. Everyone else go home. 8SnRP - Imgur.png|He's gaaay. JuofA - Imgur.png|Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy. Kq1Hb - Imgur.png|:I LWyOy - Imgur.png|Girl Derxan. PwIuF - Imgur(1).jpg|The most kawaii kismeses. lj0q5 - Imgur.jpg|Derxan and Chamoi. qBjbW - Imgur.jpg|Oh my gosh it's true love (except the relationship only lasted like what two weeks). Tumblr_m5reygohtv1rwpt64o1_1280.jpg|Derxan being a cutie patootie. :y RZutp - Imgur.jpg|Derxan and Enola sittin' in a tree. M-O-I-R-A-I-L-I-N-G. :y 15quut3.png|NUCLEAR POWER. TORD_lineup!!!.png|A line-up of most of the TORDF regulars. Most of them. COLOURS_AND_SHADIN_AND_BACKGROUNNND.png|Derxan and Enola being sleepy little grub cuties together. CuTIES.png|lOOK AT THESE BBIES aren't they too cute goSH Another_pic_of_derxan_hahahhh.png|Look it's Derxan!!! Being a cutie, as always. KKC1N.jpg|After eons. Another pic of Derxan is drawn. Tumblr_m7qxndjA1e1r0941po1_r1_500.png|Tribalstuck Derxan! Lookin' good. Credit of Enola. Tumblr_m7qxndjA1e1r0941po1_r2_500.png|Now with feather headband! Tumblr_m7yfxvoN4O1r5eotm.png|Derxan is always a cutie. Always. Derxe.jpg|lookit he's a kawaii babbu SMUGFUCKINGGRIN.JPG Heyyea.png DESUXAN_ALVAIL.png Derrrrrrrrrrrrxan.png BROCKXAN.png A_derxan.jpg Trickster derxan.png|Trickster Derxan. Category:Fantroll Category:Blueblood Category:Living